


Do what they wanted

by NocturnaIV



Series: It all started with a wish [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: 21 days of Yule with Descendants, Day 17, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: Ben had just wanted to give them a chance to celebrate Christmas.Now he, Harry, and Uma were trapped in his limo while help arrived.
Relationships: Ben/Harry Hook/Uma
Series: It all started with a wish [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061468
Kudos: 12
Collections: 21 days of Yule with Descendants





	Do what they wanted

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

Ben hung up the phone and rested his head on the seat.

“No signal.” He confessed.

For a second he allowed himself to lament his situation and then went outside to talk to his driver. The woman listened to him attentively, tried her own cell phone, and then took her coat.

“Auradon is an hour from here. I will start walking.”

“We can wait in the limo.” Ben offered, “The car's tracker is satellite. They will see that we haven’t moved, and they will come for us.”

“I'd rather do something about it. You wait here.” His driver shoved up better.

“Won't it be dangerous?”

“It is snowing a little, your highness.” She smiled at him amusedly. “In Avalor this is just a cold day in autumn.”

Ben smiled because his chauffeur always found a way to remind him that Auradon was too picky. The woman put on a hat and started walking. Ben hugged himself and went back into the warmth of the limo.

“Sorry, we'll be a little late.” Ben looked at them “This is your first Christmas and I wanted it to be special for everyone.”

“The celebration will continue.” Uma shrugged “The important thing is that the children of the island go to enjoy themselves. We are just public images.” She pointed out to Ben and her “We can survive without hot chocolate and cookies.”

The last part was false. Uma and Harry loved gingerbread cookies. But the pirate was more practical and turned on the coffee pot.

“You have a lot of sweets here.” Harry said without looking away from the candies were on the small table “Got a sweet tooth?”

“Most people like sweets,” Ben confessed, “So, I like to have something for everyone.”

Uma searched through the containers until she found a bag of red candies. She must have smelled the cinnamon because she took one, savored it for a moment, and leaned in Harry's direction and pulled him by his elegant jacket until she was kissing him slowly. Ben pressed himself against his seat. As always. His heart began to beat, and his ears were ringing. Harry ended up on his knees, closing the distance between himself and Uma. She settled into her seat, letting the pirate do all the work while she rewarded him with a kiss that made Ben's lips tingle. He was really curious about how could it feel _all of that_ but clenched his fists against his pants.

Uma released Harry, who fell back on his heels and a thrilling laugh escaped the pirate's lips. Uma crossed her legs and smiled at Ben. 

He felt exposed.

With the sudden marriage proposal that Uma and Harry made to him and that he accepted in an impulse of undoubted attraction and a strong crush. But after thinking about it, he didn't want to force Uma and Harry into something they really didn't want. Uma was an intelligent woman and surely, she had realized that the best way to secure a kingdom was by marrying its future leader. And Harry seemed to want what Uma wanted and whom Uma seemed to respect and admire. So, Ben was exactly what they needed.

But only for the sake of practicality, it was quite what Ben desired.

Uma patted the seat next to her a couple of times. Ben got carried away, even though it was a little torture to be so close to them. Harry stayed at Uma's feet because he never seemed to mind having to look up to admire her.

“You’re very helpful.” She looked at him amusedly “Always having good things to give.”

“That is a problem?” Ben felt his cheeks blush “A good king must think of others.”

Harry leaned on Uma's knee and stared at Ben.

“Even your wish was for the good of others.” The pirate remembered.

Ben looked at Uma and raised his eyebrows with a small smile on his lips.

“You do the same.”

Uma softened her smile.

“You really believe that.” She ran her fingers through Harry's hair as he remained on her lap. “That a noble prince like you and a sea witch like me can be similar.”

Ben was drawn to her gaze. He held onto his sanity dangerously but could feel himself spoiling every second. Uma had mesmerizing eyes. She made him feel important, like something valuable and perfect. He looked at Harry and his heart raced. The dangerous smile on the pirate grew sharper, like a predator. Ben didn't know if he was who got closer to them or it was Harry who reached out to close the distance.

“Harry…” Ben held his breath “You think of others too. You are always worried about your crew and your sisters. And you gave your wish with the Blue Fairy to guarantee that the island was free. To fulfill Uma's dream… And for me to fulfill my dream. Even if you didn't know it.”

It was as if electricity ran through Harry. His cheeks flushed red and he shrugged against Uma's abdomen. Ben wondered how many people had sincerely flattered the pirate. Not because of his undoubted appeal. But for his capabilities. Or for the goodness he tried so hard to hide. Uma stroked Harry's hair without hiding the cruel smile on her lips.

“His Highness can read you very well.” Uma reached out her hand and took Ben's chin “See? It's not so bad to be here instead of showering yourself with gifts, don't you think?”

“Christmas isn't just about the presents,” Ben said.

“And what is it about?” Harry looked up, slightly recovered, but his cheeks were still red.

“Enjoy.” Ben shrugged, “Prepare for a new start. Celebrate… and traditions. It is time to think of others.”

“You are walking Christmas.” Harry pointed out amusedly “You are all that.”

“You know…?” Uma slid her thumb across Ben's lower lip and then pulled away for a cup of coffee. Leaving him hooked on what she was going to say.

Coffee was one of Uma's favorite drinks. Slightly topping coconut juice. She drank from her cup and Harry put it on the table. Uma smiled at the pirate and then looked at Ben.

“If Christmas isn't about presents and it's about enjoying yourself ...” She took Ben's tie and pulled him towards her “When are you going to allow yourself to do exactly that with _us_?”

“Uma, please...” He looked away, feeling his heart race “You don't have to do this.”

“I want to do it.” She clarified “We want to do you.”

“It's complicated.” Ben looked at Uma's hand, which kept drawing him “Here you must not force yourself to survive.”

“Handsome, it's not about that.” Harry slid his hands down Ben's legs until he was in front of him. “It's not about that at all.”

Every time Uma pulled them closer, Harry backed away enough that he and Ben always kept close range. Ben put his hands over Harry's, holding on to that moment.

“You said it.” Uma slid her hands over his shoulders to his neck. “You and I are the same, why wouldn't exactly that appeal to me?”

“Same here.” Harry brushed his lips against Ben’s ear “A noble and loyal person, willing to sacrifice everything. That's captain's stuff.” Harry smirked against his skin. “Also a good king and someone I can trust.”

Ben felt his face hot. He met Uma's gaze and it was similar to facing the north star. She seemed to have all the answers but instead of infinite kindness and understanding, Uma seemed amused at confusing him further. And Ben… he wanted that. And she knew it. How Harry knew he required that closeness.

“You felt it right? The first time you saw us. The _connection._ ” Uma brushed her lips with Ben's “You know it… Don't run away. We aren’t going to hurt you.”

Harry chuckled against his ear making him wince.

“Well, unless you want it.” The pirate promised.

The limo door opened, and Ben quickly pulled away.

“Your Highness, I brought help.” His driver looked around and slightly separated “I'm sorry, I...”

“Thank you. Something we should do?” Ben replied, fixing his hair.

“Just… Stay here.” The woman bit back a smile and closed the door.

Ben laughed against his hands and slumped back. In a second he was between Uma and Harry, laughing openly.

“That was interesting.” Uma kissed Ben's cheek “But next time this should be more private.”

“Aren't we going to continue?” Harry looked visibly disappointed. At that moment, the car rose a little and slowly began to move, surely being towed “The trip will be really long.”

Uma and Ben exchanged glances and laughed.

“I think you should listen to our captain.” Ben reminded him.

“And our prince.” But Uma pulled her legs up onto her boys' laps and leaned in close to Ben “Merry Christmas.”

He smiled. Yes, that day was exactly that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi luvs!
> 
> You can see the prompt list on Tumblr: [Here](https://nocturna-iv.tumblr.com/post/636077486816559104/21-days-of-yule-with-descendants-hi-my-luvs-last)


End file.
